Still Waters Lie Deep
by Wolfchilde
Summary: To the Bladebreakers, Kai is just their emotionless ice cold captain, the sourpuss. What will happen when new discoveries are made and they find out just how wrong they are? This is my first fic, plz don't hurt me!


Hi ya! This is me first fic so don't hurt me!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The small boy sat in the middle of a carpet, large crimson eyes following his father's restless form uneasily. The older man paced back and forth, scruffy brown hair fell forward covering his worried eyes. "Papa, what's wrong," The boy asked, "Where's Momma?" The young man looked at his son sadly, he bent down and took his son gently by the shoulders "Kai, we have to leave soon, do you have everything you need?" Kai felt his eyes water, he was so afraid, "Y-yes papa, I've go everything." He said shakily, lifting up a small duffel bag. The tears that had been building up in the child's wide eyes were released and began to roll down the pale cheeks, "P-papa, w-what's going to happen to us?" he sobbed in to his father's shirt. "Shhh, it'll be alright, they won't find us. It'll all work out fine, you'll see…" More tears rolled down the child's round face and the thin shoulders began to shake. "P-papa... Papa where's momma?" The older man tightened his hold on the fragile body, "Kai… Kai listen to me, everything will be alright but we have to leave now. Alright?" The small boy nodded and unsteadily slung the bag over his thin shoulders. His father stood up shakily and reached for his own bag but faltered, 'You owe him an explanation.' A voice murmured inside his head. The young man sighed "Kai, I know you may not understand now but…" his father was cut short by the sound of gun shots. "No..." he breathed it was all too soon, he had thought they would have more time. "Kai come quickly, we have to leave NOW." _

_The boy looked around eyes wide with fear, "Papa! Papa what's going on!" he cried. "There's no time, we have to…" a bullet to the young man's heart cut him short. They continued to shoot even when his lifeless body hit the floor. "Papa! Papa no!" Kai screeched falling to his knees shaking the bloody remnants of his father. "Please no! Not you too! Don't leave P-papa please don't leave!" he buried his head in to his father's crimson chest. "There, there's the boy!" Kai could hear the voices but he didn't care. 'Once papa wakes up we'll get out of here and then we can find momma.' The boy thought hopefully, "Papa, can you hear me? You have to get up, remember the plan? We have to leave now!" he shook desperately at his father's body, his pleas falling upon deaf ears. Rough hands dragged him away from the corps; "Hold the brat still!" one man cried reaching for one of the slender heals. "No! No Papa don't let them take me! Please Papa! You have to wake up! We'll get a way just like you said! Please!" Kai screamed. "God damn it the whelp is strong!" a guard shouted as a well aimed punch hit him squarely in the face. "That's why the master wants him, now shout up and help me!" cried the other. "No Papa please!"_

Kai woke up, his breathing heavy and labored. He had had that dream many times before but never had the colors been so vivid, so real. He ran a trembling hand through his damp hair. _Papa_… Sadness overwhelmed him as the scene played over in his head. "Kai?" Kai's head snapped around and was met by a pair of golden cat like orbs" Are you alright?" Ray's worried gaze traveled up and down his captain's shaking form, "I'm fine." Kai growled_. 'Liar' _the voices in his head sang at him. "I'm fine." He repeated, trying to convince both Ray and himself. Ray nodded sleepily, but wasn't totally convinced, "Sure, 'cuz if you need anyone to talk to…" Kai glared at him "I. Am. Fine." Ray shrugged at the now standing phoenix. "Where are you going?" the tiger asked, concern for his friend had not yet subsided. "Bathroom, got a problem with that?" Kai snapped back. Ray rolled his eyes and yawned "See you in the morning." Kai 's eyes remained trained on the bathroom door "Hn" was all he could manage to say.

Watcha think? Love it? Hate it? R&R!


End file.
